Talk:Shoot the Moon/@comment-3390723-20140901154538/@comment-5318625-20150117122344
Yeah, thought the same. I'm thinking maybe the war raged on with the skitters and the espheni were kinda winning in the beginning kinda fucking up the skitters taking and harnessing some fuckers. Then they attacked the Volm and holy shit they didn't expect the russians, oh i mean the Volm to be so adept at war. You see the original theory i had end of the season with the intro to the VOLM was that the war had begun far away in a galaxy somewhere. The fish heads conquered skitters and pushed the volm and war began where the aspheni were losing. Key and point the force that hit Earth was badly beaten exhibit the fleet probably needed to recoup its losses so they decided fuck it lets fill the numbers and head out again. They got stuck shit happened mechs are shitty replicas of american tech because their war waging ways suck dick. I'm thinking the reason the volm are winning is due to their weaponry and combat style. Hardhitting from range. Aspheni cant use their blades or mind control against a target 200m out. So they make machines and convert species to serve their purpose as fodder (it's not working so well) que science experiments. They are losing the war with the Volm beaten and losing through tech but outnumbering from species armies. So what is at the end of this episode? What you see is a LEXI a hybrid mutant. Unaltered skitter remember that the skitters are perfected mutations probably looked alot different than they do now. Also generations of breeding between mutated skitters could have ended with what we see now as skitters. These are pure skitters and the dark terror? Skitter Aspheni hybrid that turned on the aspheni like lexi did. So now its chasing them down. And most likely there are more than just one hybrid. Maybe dozens as the aspheni wanted frontline troops with some of their powers to kill the volm. ''' Or a fucking 4th species hybrid aspheni. Again the fleet we came to know is probably unique. It's own medical teams, specie army, they most likely do as they please experimenting and what not but in times of war all fleets are given missions or are grouped up to withstand greater threats. I.E some science team fucked up,bad (made hybrids to battle VOLM or hybrids for science before the VOLM and are now outmatched and in retreat mode), and now half of the fleet (beaten down by the volm or hybrids or both) are now on earth trying to lick their wounds. At the same time the other half was skulking around for the VOLM homeworld trying to fuck up their breeding(in order to neutralize the entire threat, or half of it if the hybrids are the bigger picture) and got handled. At the same time 2 or 3 other major fleets are en route to battle the darkness which is why this fleet made it out. (Again size plays a factor i can't really narrow it down unless we get a number or grasp on how big the aspheni are.)' Or this fleet was sent specifically to conquer new races while the majority of the Aspheni millitary (clad with w.e species they have currently conquered) are battling the darkness. I feel the volm don't know wtf is going on entirely. This all depends on the size of the aspheni. If they are huge then the hybrids happened first and are at war '(or not hybrids wtf ever lets just call them that.)''' with the aspheni. Majority are fighting these greater foes while a clusster seek out more species and experiments to cease these hybrids,aliens, or what ever the fuck from anihilating them. This cluster is the one who fucked with the volm, humans, skitters, w.e. Also would make sense why the fuck they had some magic voodoo doctor fucker trying to create super heroes. Research fleet to find an answer to the darkness. I'm also thinking this reaches farther than just the VOLM im talking like literal super cluster expansion by aspheni. Like 10x as big as the republic (star wars). Unless it's much smaller like star trek in which case it doesn't go much farther than the volm and the volm can crush them eventually through a war and aren't mere ants but have only encountered half of the aspheni millitary as the rest is combating another race and the darkness or just the darkness. I mean if its smaller aspheni expansion then they are seriously fucked and the fleet on earth is half of the might trying to combat volm. Either A. Hybrids were an experiment and it went wron so aspheni are looking for more experiements(species) to save them B. Hybrids were a response to the volm cause the volm are a huge threat so science is needed, the hybrids are created and go loco. C. Running from hybrids(foriegn race) ran into volm then ran into humans. Skitters insert somewhere. This is IF and i mean IF the Aspheni aren't astronomically larger than the Volm. A and C are the same its just weather or not they were created or were encountered. OR Seriously just fucked up a science experiment and its now hunting them down as they retreat (either big or small aspheni expansion size) If their small, VOLM may have been the reason why it happened or it happened before the VOLM(hybrid creation/encounter). Or if big they met a race or hybridized a race and fucked up. That last bit can happen in both scenarious big or small but its just more plausible. I mean if the aspheni are bigger than the volm than the hybridization wasn't a response and volm have no fucking clue.